The Boss' Son
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: 15 year old Kendall has begun training to become CEO of his fathers company one day. Then he meets a certain brunette. Kogan AU
1. Chapter 1

Well I haven't posted anything new in a while, and I really hope it's good.

andallthatgoodstuff beta'd this for me.

It's an AU~

* * *

Kyle Knight was the CEO of Ralph Lauren stores all across California, his wife Jennifer was a wonderful loving wife and both Kendall and Katie were good students and children.

15 year old Kendall was a CEO in training as his father put it. Kendall knew that one day he'd take over.

It was Kendall's first day as an intern of the sorts. Kendall woke early, clearly nervous for the day to start. He had to leave for school in a half hour so he hurried to start his shower.

As excited as he was, he was worried he wouldn't be cut out to be a CEO. Kendall pondered over those thoughts as he finished his shower and toweled off. He walked over to his closet and sifted through his rather expensive clothes. Since his father was the CEO, Kendall received a lot of free and discounted items, always the 'in style' items for him to try out.

He decided on a blue and red plaid button up with a beige sweater over it and a pair of jeans. Fancy enough for his first day at work, but casual since he still had school.

He stood in front of his mirror, fixing his hair to his liking, running a bit of jell through the blonde locks.

"Kendall you're up early." Kyle knocked as he walked in.

"Oh hey. Yeah. I guess." He turned and faced his father. "I'm gonna wear this today."

"It's fine son." Kyle smiled. "Better get going, you gotta leave in 5 minutes."

"I'm aware." Kendall stated, crossing his arms.

"Well I'll see you at lunch." Kyle replied.

Kendall nodded and waited till his father left before sitting down to slip on his new favorite pair of Vaughn sneakers. Kendall looked himself over and chuckled. He liked his style; it was fitting for him to wear clothes from his father company. He was lucky that his prep school didn't require a uniform. Once his father started getting higher up in the chain, Kyle and Jennifer decided that Kendall and Katie needed to go to one of the more high class schools. Kendall never had liked public school dealing with the poor kids weren't particularly his favorite.

Even better was that his prep school had a work release program that allowed kids to go to school in the morning and then go to work in the afternoon. Kendall didn't really care for school. Going to work sounded like a much better plan. Plus he got all A's so there was no need for all day school.

Kendall's phone buzzed and he grabbed it along with his backpack, reading it on the way down stairs.

-Will I see you at school today?- His sort of girlfriend Lucy Stone texted. Lucy's mother was a model and her father was a famous Chef. Kendall didn't really think of Lucy as a 'serious' girlfriend, but they made out at least once a week and hung out at each other's house. Lucy just wanted to fit in with a group and Kendall wanted a girl to fondle, even if Kendall wasn't quite sure how attracted he was to girls.

-Well duh. I leave after lunch for work.- Kendall replied back as he grabbed the car key off the hook.

"Mom! We're gonna be late!" He shouted and soon Jennifer Knight was hurrying down the stairs with Katie not far behind.

The key was handed off and the three climbed into the car.

"Mom when will I be able to drive?" Kendall sighed as he buckled into the passenger seat.

"We can start when you turn 16 next month."

Kendall groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket, noticing two texts.

-Oh yeah I forgot. Silly me.- Lucy had answered with. Kendall switched to the other text he had gotten from his 'not exactly friend' James Diamond.

-You wanna hang after school? Camille wants to go see a movie with Lucy and you.- Kendall ignored it.

James was the son of Brooke Diamond, CEO of Diamond Cosmetics and James was going to be head of that company one day. Those plans had been set in stone since Brooke first found out her son actually cared about his looks.

Kendall and James weren't really friends, they occasionally said hi or hang out, but they just never got a long because of their families. An argument always occurred.

When Kendall and James were 6, Kyle and Brooke had a work affair. Kyle was a major part of the Diamond Cosmetic company and the two fooled around every once in a while, until Jennifer found out she was pregnant with Katie. Then Kyle broke it off with Brooke, causing a massive tear in the two families when Kyle lost his job for a few months. Then he got into retail at Ralph Lauren and things just grew from there. Kyle eventually told Jennifer, and then Kendall once he was old enough to understand. Which is why Kendall disliked the brunette, plus he was flat out rude to everyone.

"Here's your stop Ken. Have a good day." Jennifer kissed her son and rushed him out so she could get Katie to school before she had to be at work.

"Yeah bye." Kendall huffed. He adjusted his sweater, and wiped the lipstick off his cheek, before making his way up to the school.

"Kendall!" The blonde looked to his left and saw Lucy and Carlos standing together in the courtyard.

Lucy looked cute, as usual, in a red-orange mid thigh length dress that gathered at her waist and a black leather jacket along with black heels. Carlos decided today that he'd wear a blue striped button up and a navy button up sweater over it paired with jeans and adidas.

"Hey." Kendall nodded to Carlos and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?" He asked Carlos.

"Fine. Mi Papi…" Carlos mumbled a quick sorry then continued. "Dad just got promoted at work." The Latino had just moved to LA a few months ago, from Venezuela, and would accidently start speaking Spanish to Kendall or their friends.

"That's awesome! Your dad is the best cop on the force." Lucy grinned.

"Yeah." Carlos smiled then went silent.

"He's taking more hours?" Kendall guessed, getting a nod from Carlos. "Dude, we're 15. Kids our age are supposed to like when our parents are gone." Kendall told him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Carlos' close relationship with his parents.

"I know, but things are just so different from when we lived in Venezuela." Carlos shrugged. "It's okay, I'll get over it. So what are you going to do today at work?"

"I have no clue. Dad didn't say." Kendall stated as the three made their way to their lockers.

"Nice shoes Knight." Kendall looked over and saw James hanging with his friends across the hall. Jett Stetson and Dak Zevon seemed to be too busy with their own conversation to notice Kendall and Camille Roberts, James' on again off again girlfriend, was preoccupied with fixing her hair and talking to Lucy about something.

"Why are you talking to me Diamond?" Kendall rolled his eyes and turned to open his locker.

"You should get me hook ups Knight. We all know that you can just snap a finger and daddy will be there."

Kendall scoffed. "You're an idiot. Besides you're just jealous that I get clothes and you get makeup." Kendall retorted. James' eyes narrowed as the blonde smirked.

James glared as Kendall and Lucy headed to the same class.

"Why are you and him always at each other's throats?" Lucy asked as they sat in their seats.

"Because James is a moron." Kendall stated.

"That's a dumb reason." She stated before the teacher cleared his throat to signal them to quiet down.

Kendall paid attention part of the time, sending texts to Lucy and Carlos whenever the teacher wasn't looking.

The rest of the morning was boring as usual to Kendall. Go to class, take notes, get homework, repeat.

Kendall and Carlos met with Lucy for lunch and then soon his dad was texting him that he was at the front office to pick him up.

"Good luck." Both Lucy and Carlos told him as Kendall gathered his things.

Kendall felt his stomach twisting as he walked up to his dad.

"Hey kiddo." Kyle smiled giving Kendall a side hug. Kendall shrugged out of the hug as Kyle signed him out. "Ready to go?"

"Well yeah." Kendall said as they walked to the car.

"You're gonna love working here." Kyle told him.

Kendall just stared out the window and nodded.

The drive only took 5 minutes or so, but as they walked past all the other employees, Kendall started to wish he was at school.

Everyone knew who Kendall was. Some gave him a smile, others an eye roll or a scowl. Kyle either didn't notice because he was in boss mode, or just let them slide, as he continued walking.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom real fast." Kendall stated, suddenly worried about his appearance, and remembered passing a bathroom sign.

Kyle gave a quick nod, clearly not paying attention, and Kendall turned on his heels to head the way they came, when he crashed into a pile of folders and another guy.

"What the hell!" Kendall instantly shouted out.

"How about you watch where you're going." The other boy huffed, gathering the folders.

Kendall stood, fixing his sweater and hair.

"What not going to help me?" The boy spoke. Kendall looked him over. Shaggy dark brown hair, slight stubble, brown eyes almost as dark as his hair, and practically street clothes.

"Not gonna help your mistake." Kendall spat back, irritated.

"Whatever you rich brat." The boy mumbled and continued to pick up the folders.

"Logan!" Kyle noticed what was going on and walked over. "What happened?" He asked his son.

"This guy ran into me." Kendall stated, as Logan's jaw hit the ground.

"Whatever! This kid ran into me and isn't even going to help me." Logan motioned to the papers that still lined the floor.

"Kendall, go do what you were going to do, Logan. You don't address my son that way. Apologize and finish picking this up." Kyle told the two boys before turning and walking off with another man, probably discussing some kind of business thing.

Kendall waited and watched as Logan finished picking up the papers. Logan noticed Kendall still standing there and glared.

"What? Daddy didn't give you instructions on what to do?" Logan huffed, walking past Kendall.

"No. But he gave you an instruction, I deserve an apology." Kendall stated, following after Logan.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Logan rolled his eyes and set the papers in their spots.

Kendall glared at Logan as the brunette finished with the papers.

"What you're still here?" Logan asked as Kendall stood across from him.

"I deserve an apology." Kendall said again.

"No. Now leave me to do my job, because unlike you, I have a real job." Logan told him then left to do something.

Kendall huffed and walked back to Kyle's office.

"Hey Ken, sorry about earlier." Kyle spoke up as Kendall walked in. "He's new. I know his mom, and she begged me to get him a job of some kind here. He's a delinquent. Always getting into fights at his school I guess. He's a good worker though." Kyle explained.

"Well he's rude." Kendall mumbled.

"Just ignore him." Kyle told Kendall, with a pat on the back. "Ready to get to work?" He asked.

"Of course." Kendall nodded, as he glanced over to where Logan was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Yay.

I'm glad people like this so far.

andallthatgoodstuff beta'd this for me. :)

* * *

Kendall was surprised that he actually liked working with his dad. Learning all these new things, and getting to sit in at meetings.

The only thing Kendall hated was that stupid 'intern' Logan Mitchel.

Logan had nothing but snarky comments, but then again, neither did Kendall.

"God don't you own something else besides polo's or plaid?" Logan asked one day as Kendall passed him.

"Don't you own anything besides tattered jeans and band shirts?" Kendall shot back.

"You know what Knight? I'm not a rich brat. I don't own nice things." Logan stated and turned to walk away.

Kendall rolled his eyes and looked down at his attire. A simple white button-up, a red, white, and navy striped tie, a gray sweater and black dress pants. Nothing special here. Well besides the fact that his single outfit cost over 300 dollars.

Kendall didn't care though. He deserved nice clothes.

The blonde looked up and noticed Logan staring.

"What?" Kendall asked, slightly irritated.

Logan just shook his head and walked away.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He was sick of Logan's rude comments. Maybe if he had been nice, Kendall would've gotten him a few outfits. Kendall let out a snort. Yeah right.

He grabbed a pile of papers from the printer and went to take them to his father.

"Careful Knight, don't get a paper cut." Logan stated as he walked past.

Kendall rolled his eyes and set the papers on his desk, before walking back to find his father.

"Kendall, there you are! I have a thing for you to do." Kyle walked up to his son.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to work on this power point for the meeting next week. Put the items you like vs the ones you don't or something. Okay?" He asked, handing over a flash drive.

"Sure." Kendall stated, not very enthusiastically.

"Oh and you have to work on it with Logan." Kyle added and quickly turned away to leave.

"What?! No way. There is no way I'm working with someone like him." Kendall practically shouted.

"You can, and you will." Kyle called back as he walked back to his office.

"Ready to work with me?" Logan asked, a smirk on his face. "And I expect you to actually work on it. I'm not letting a spoiled brat take all the credit."

"Shut up." Kendall huffed, grabbing his laptop and heading to the elevator. "Well are you coming?"

Logan sighed and followed Kendall to an empty board room.

The two sat in front of Kendall's laptop, bookmarking sites and outfits from the store along with other things.

"God." Logan huffed and leaned back in his chair. "A hundred dollars for a plaid shirt. That's fucking ridiculous."

"Yeah for you maybe." Kendall rolled his eyes for probably the millionth time and looked over at the brunette.

"Why wear a stupid tie? Do you actually wear that to school too?" Logan asked, glancing at the blonde's neck.

"Well yeah. I have to dress nice. Prep school has standards."

"Tie's are stupid." Logan mumbled. "Makes you look either stuck up, a nerd, or like you're going to church."

"I'm none of those." Kendall stated, keeping his eyes locked on the power point.

"Well you're a rich brat, so stuck up is included in that title." Logan added, standing and walking over to the water cooler in the corner. "So Knight, you finished with the power point yet?"

"No. You could help you know." Kendall suggested.

"Nah. You're clearly an expert on clothes. You can handle it. Can't you, boss' kid?"

Kendall sat up. "Excuse me?" The blonde turned to Logan, eyes glaring.

"Well everyone is talking. About the only reason a kid is working here in such a high up position is because of his daddy." Logan shrugged.

Kendall's eyes stung with anger as he stood, slamming his chair back against the wall.

"Finish this. I'm done working with you." He spat and walked out, leaving Logan to stare after.

Kendall huffed and walked quickly to the elevator. He was going to talk to his father about Logan. He was done working with this guy.

It dinged and Kendall went to step inside, when he was shoved to the ground.

"Excuse you!" Kendall shouted to the two older me, not older than 25.

"You better watch yourself you stupid brat." One stated, grabbing Kendall's tie and yanking him up.

Kendall held his gaze with the man. Both with burning glares.

"What? You gonna go tell daddy as soon as we let you go?" The other asked.

Kendall's eyes flickered over to the other man. He instantly regretted it when the man, who still held Kendall in his grip, punched him in the gut and threw him to the ground.

"You're just the boss' son. There's no way I'm going to ever take orders from a spoiled rich brat who got in good because of his daddy." The first man stated and the two walked away.

Kendall waited for the two to round the corner before climbing to his feet and hitting the button. He groaned at the slow elevator speed and just ran to the stairs, jogging down a few flights before flopping down on the stairs and holding his head in his hands.

"You okay Knight?"

Kendall looked up and was met with a pair of dark brown eyes.

He looked away and wiped his cheeks.

"You can't let them get to you. You know that right?" Logan stated, staring down at Kendall. "I saw what they did."

"So what? You gonna hit me to and then gloat to all the others? I know they all hate me." Kendall mumbled, wrapping an arm around his still aching stomach.

"No. I'm gonna take you down to a local place I know." Logan stated.

"W-What?" Kendall looked up, trying to read Logan's expression through his long bangs.

"I'm taking you to lunch. Now fucking stand up." Logan commanded.

Kendall stood and rose an eyebrow. "Why are you being nice to me? You hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just think you're a spoiled brat… who deserves at least one person on their side." Logan told him, before walking down the rest of the stairs and to the door. "Coming?"

"Y-Yeah." Kendall nodded, following Logan to the elevators and riding them down to the lobby.

After lunch was over, Kendall still wasn't sure why Logan was being nice.

"I still think you're a rich brat." Logan muttered as they walked back.

"And I still think you're a rude guy with no class." Kendall stated back.

Kendall could've sworn he saw a slight smile, but then he shook his head.

"Kendall is that power point finished?" Kyle asked once Kendall was in his office.

"Almost. I just went to go grab a bite to eat." Kendall told him.

"Your mother is making dinner! Why'd you do that?!" Kyle asked.

"I just did. Sorry." Kendall huffed.

"Well since you don't need to eat, how about you stay late and finish the project."

"What?!" Kendall shouted out. "That's not fair!"

"Text when you are done." Kyle stated, packing his things and walking out the door.

Kendall's jaw was practically on the ground as he watched his father just leave.

"This is total bullshit." Kendall huffed and walked back to the room where his laptop was still sitting.

"You staying late too?"

Kendall looked up to see Logan typing away at the power point.

"Y-You're still here?" Kendall asked.

"Well yeah. I thought you told me I have to finish it." Logan smirked.

"Shut up. I'll help." Kendall sighed and took the seat next to Logan.

The two finished the power point with minimal bickering.

"Thanks for helping." Logan told him as Kendall saved the power point and packed up his computer.

Kendall just blinked.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've said a nice thing to me." Kendall mumbled.

"Well don't expect any more." Logan huffed then gave a small smile.


End file.
